<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Этюд в неоновых тонах by dunkelgrau</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800861">Этюд в неоновых тонах</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunkelgrau/pseuds/dunkelgrau'>dunkelgrau</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2010-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2010-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:42:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunkelgrau/pseuds/dunkelgrau</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда оба брата по фамилии Холмс демонстрируют совершенно человеческие реакции. На радость и шок окружающим… и друг другу.</p><p>Камеры наблюдения, синтпоп, печеньки.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Этюд в неоновых тонах</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>В черновиках, к слову сказать, нижеследующая дрянь называлась "Вопрос выноса мозга в терминологическом аспекте". И, если вы читаете тексты по порядку публикации, вы понимаете, откуда камеры.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В час ночи где-то на востоке Лондона доктор медицины, Джон Уотсон, сидел за странным аморфным столиком и с философской грустью думал о том, что некоторые вещи не меняются. Не в том смысле, что Уотсона и раньше вытаскивали в затерянные на карте города бары с какими-то заковыристыми неоновыми лозунгами на стенах, с потолка которых грохотали пульсирующие синтетическим звуком песни. И не потому, что ему часто приходилось тащиться за полгорода в какую-нибудь глушь посреди ночи, чтобы побеседовать о безопасности собственной квартиры.</p><p>Просто в случае с Шерлоком уже не стоило удивляться. Ни зверской подсветке от неоновых лозунгов, ни ввинчивающимся в сознание мелодиям, ни странному столику, ни списку коктейлей в меню, в которых одни названия были достойны поэмы. Ничему. Пожалуй, понятие нормы в присутствии Шерлока мутировало настолько, что единственным, что по-настоящему удивляло доктора, было то, что они как-то умудрялись друг друга слышать за мелодичными завываниями из динамиков.</p><p>— Я понял, что ты позвал меня сюда потому, что тут нет прослушки, — потирая виски, вздохнул Уотсон. — Я могу представить, что зашкаливающий по басам звук, наверное, не только способствует мигрени, но и заглушает сигнал следящих устройств. Я даже могу себе вообразить, что этот звук тебе нравится. Но скажи: почему мы здесь <i>на самом деле</i>?</p><p>— Да, прослушки нет. Да, любой сигнал проходит слабо. Да, ничего плохого я в этой музыке не ощущаю, — прикрыв глаза, лениво высказался Холмс. Детектив как-то умудрился развалиться в футуристически-неудобном даже на вид стуле с вопиющим комфортом. Джон с завистью подумал о том, что уж Шерлоку-то электронные переливы звука совершенно не мешали. — Но основная причина нашего пребывания здесь звучит проще: потому что здесь меня вряд ли будут искать. Я не хочу обсуждать вопрос слежки за собственной квартирой в присутствии озабоченных нашей безопасностью полицейских — а Лестрейд почему-то уверен, что я слушаю только классику и обедаю только в ресторанах, чьи хозяева мне чего-то должны. Я в своё время решил его не разубеждать…</p><p>— Могли бы тогда пойти в гей-клуб, чтобы уж точно не нашли, — съязвил Джон.</p><p>— Не думаю. В гей-клубе меня бы как раз попробовали искать, — поморщился Шерлок. И добавил, заметив, как поперхнулся Уотсон: — Были прецеденты.</p><p>— Не хочу знать подробностей, — честно признался доктор, запив шок водичкой.</p><p>— Да там и знать нечего, решительно ничего интересного. Правда, тогда инспектор очень удачно приехал с подкреплением: тамошняя публика, вопреки общественному мнению, далека от субтильной…</p><p>Шерлок снова поморщился со своим стандартным выражением лица, который доктор про себя называл: «Разум этих несчастных слаб, а сфера интересов подобна тлену, но с этим приходится мириться». Уотсону каким-то чудом удалось прогнать из разыгравшегося воображения толпу угрюмых двухметровых геев-бодибилдеров, гоняющих Шерлока по клубу; воображение настойчиво дорисовывало туда музыку из шоу Бенни Хилла.</p><p>— Не смешно, — фыркнул Шерлок в ответ на призванный сдержать улыбку спазм лицевых мышц Уотсона. — И не обязательно представлять это именно с таким саундтреком.</p><p>— Как ты… — начал было Джон.</p><p>— Джон, — устало скривился Шерлок, — ты же и сам понимаешь…</p><p>— О, да, пора было привыкнуть к тому, что у вас, консультирующих детективов, на мочках ушей специальные рецепторы, улавливающие человеческие мыс… — Джон осёкся. — Шерлок? Шерлок, что такое?</p><p>До этого момента доктор истово верил в то, что лицевые мышцы Шерлока Холмса не приспособлены для выражения крайней степени шока. Сам факт того, что детектив оказался на такое способен, был чем-то вроде чуда природы.</p><p>— Там Майкрофт, — ровным голосом сообщил Шерлок, глядя куда-то за спину Джона.</p><p>— О, — хмыкнул Джон, — я даже оборачиваться не стану. Он наверняка со своим Могущественным Зонтиком Мучительной Смерти Неугодных, укоризненно смотрит,  намекая, что я куда-то не туда затащил его младшего…</p><p>— Джон, — тем же пугающе ровным голосом проговорил Шерлок. — Он нас не видит.</p><p>— В смыс… — начал Уотсон, оборачиваясь в направлении взгляда друга.</p><p>И застывая.</p><p>В нескольких ярдах от них, у барной стойки, купаясь в голубоватом отсвете вездесущих неоновых надписей, стоял Майкрофт Холмс. Без зонтика. Без делового костюма. Не вполне трезвый, судя по излишней плавности движений. Но это всё было относительно нормально на фоне того, что левая рука Майкрофта непринуждённо покоилась на талии невысокой девушки без внятного имени, работавшей на Холмса-старшего не то в качестве личной ассистентки, не то в должности мобильника с красивыми ногами. Правая рука Майкрофта, насколько доктор Уотсон мог отметить в чисто анатомическом аспекте, располагалась чётко на лопатке девушки-мобильника. При всех перечисленных показателях Холмс-старший, судя по всему, ещё и шептал что-то на ухо обозначенной даме, демонстрируя пугающе непривычное в его исполнении умиротворённое выражение лица. Дама не спешила сбегать, деликатно обнимая начальство в ответ. Майкрофт не спешил прерывать свой без сомнения познавательный монолог, чуть касаясь губами уха дамы…</p><p>Через минуту наблюдения за этим сюрреалистическим полотном Джон нашёл в себе силы отвернуться. Майкрофт казался неправдоподобно человечным в голубоватом неоновом свете, с полуприкрытыми глазами и в настолько расслабленной позе. В сравнении с теми вариантами внешнего облика и образцов поведения Холмса-старшего, которые Джон уже знал, такое положение вещей смотрелось так же естественно, как, допустим, Папа Римский в чёрной косухе, насвистывающий что-нибудь из Джонни Кэша.</p><p>Судя по выражению лица Шерлока, тот был в ступоре. Тоже не самое типичное для него поведение…</p><p>— Нет, не может быть, — бормотал Шерлок, — это противоречит всем образцам поведения, это наверняка какой-то отвлекающий манёвр или просчитанный политический ход, тут, вне всякого сомнения, стоит аппаратура видеонаблюдения или присутствуют заинтересованные в слежке лица, это же…</p><p>— Шерлок? — мягко позвал Джон, подёргав друга за рукав.</p><p>— …безусловно, может иметь логически обоснованное объяснение…</p><p>— Шерлок.</p><p>— …или скрытый смысл, который мы пока не можем вычислить…</p><p>— Шерлок!</p><p>— …или… что?..</p><p>— Шерлок, тебе не приходило в голову, что это только ты женат на работе? — предложил отправную точку для рассуждения Джон.</p><p>— Приходило, — огрызнулся Шерлок, наконец отрывая взгляд от своего старшего брата. — Только я точно знаю, что Майкрофт ничего не делает просто так! Он даже разводился по политическим причинам!</p><p>— Он разводился?!</p><p>Уже ляпнув это, Джон подумал, что вопрос был некорректным. Надо было спросить что-то вроде: «А по каким же причинам он тогда женился?!», если уж на то пошло.</p><p>— Это засекреченная информация, — буркнул Шерлок, снова косясь в сторону барной стойки.</p><p>Носитель засекреченной информации как раз перешёл в бессловесную стадию коммуникативного процесса. Джон нашёл в себе силы ещё несколько секунд наблюдать за неправдоподобно счастливой физиономией Майкрофта, зарывшегося носом в тёмные волосы ассистентки, и за не менее неправдоподобно пьяным выражением сияющих глаз самой девушки… и в итоге отвернулся. Сидящий напротив Шерлок сам по себе тоже был вполне захватывающим зрелищем. Во всяком случае, вид того, как единственный в мире консультирующий детектив откровенно скрежещет зубами, был чертовски занимателен.</p><p>— Что же они замышляют? — бубнил себе под нос Шерлок на глазах у изумлённых зрителей в лице Уотсона. — Форма одежды подразумевает неформальное общение, редуцирование разграничения в личном пространстве обозначает высокую степень доверия, тактильный контакт…</p><p>— О, ты знаешь, что такое «личное пространство», — искренне удивился Джон.</p><p>— Твой сарказм сейчас некстати, — огрызнулся детектив и продолжил что-то бубнить под нос, анализируя, сопоставляя и скорее разговаривая с самим собой или с пространством, нежели с сидящим напротив Уотсоном.</p><p>И Джон вдруг понял. Увидел то, что было слишком очевидным и человечным для Шерлока Холмса, но всё равно его затрагивало: нормальную, тривиальную до банальности братскую ревность. С зубовным скрежетом и инстинктивным возмущением. Майкрофт, судя по всему, всю жизнь только и делал, что носился с младшим братом (независимо от того, нравилось это тому или нет), опекая, беспокоясь и действуя на нервы. А теперь выяснилось, что есть моменты, когда старший брат совершенно не думает о младшем…</p><p>Джон невольно вспомнил свадьбу Гарри и Клары и не смог сдержать улыбку.</p><p>— Шерлок, — тихонько позвал он. — Давай мы где-нибудь ещё поговорим об этой твоей слежке за нашей квартирой, ладно?</p><p>Сыщик так посмотрел на доктора, что тому захотелось рассмеяться.<br/>
Нет, даже не так: ему захотелось заржать. В голос. Как полковая лошадь наполеоновской армии.</p><p>У Шерлока было такое выражение лица, что становилось понятно: вопрос слежки за квартирой временно снят. На повестке дня было странное и запутанное Дело О Внезапном Служебном Романе Правительственных Засекреченных Работников, Нечаянно Замеченном В Неурочный Час В Заштатном Клубе. Этюд в неоновых тонах. Сага. Томов на пять. С драматическим саундтреком с мощными басами.</p><p>Вид охваченного лихорадочной работой мысли и оттого слабо вменяемого Шерлока был так прекрасен, что Джон впервые за вечер почувствовал, что его не раздражает громкость музыки. Больше того, у него были все шансы наконец-то расслабиться и начать наслаждаться вечером. Бешеный Шерлок, захваченный новой загадкой, был всё-таки намного терпимее бешеного Шерлока, снедаемого традиционной паранойей. Так что доктор бросил последний, почти благодарный взгляд на пару у барной стойки и углубился в чтение названий коктейлей.</p><p> </p><p>В три часа ночи в закрытой от прослушивания квартире на юге Лондона работала аппаратура для расшифровки кодированного видеоканала. Фактически, это был единственный источник света в квартире, за вычетом отсвета от неоновой вывески снаружи, бросавшей туманные лиловые блики на потолок.</p><p>Сидевшего перед декодером Майкрофта Холмса темнота не смущала.</p><p>— Кажется, клюнули, — тихо сказал женский голос из мрака за его спиной.</p><p>Майкрофт хмыкнул, не оборачиваясь. На экране застыла картинка с совершенно бесподобными выражениями лиц Шерлока Холмса и Джона Уотсона. Это стоило бы распечатать и повесить на стену в рамке…</p><p>Девушка за его спиной выступила из тени и опустила руки шефу на плечи, то ли ненавязчиво приобнимая, то ли просто опираясь, чтобы с более выгодной точки заглянуть в данные канала видеонаблюдения.</p><p>— Антея, позволь официально признать, что ты была великолепна, — негромко проговорил Майкрофт, пролистывая кодированную запись на несколько кадров дальше. — Напомни, как ты это назвала?..</p><p>— «Вынос мозга», мистер Холмс. </p><p>— Мне нравится, — слегка усмехнулся Майкрофт.</p><p>Ещё бы тебе не нравилось, подумала девушка, вспомнив фотографию шефа в собственном бумажнике. Там мистеру Холмсу было лет двадцать, и будущее британского правительства щеголяло обесцвеченными волосами, чёрной подводкой и проколотой бровью. Естественно, мистер Холмс со временем узнал, в каком виде присутствует в бумажнике ассистентки. Выразил своё уважение и некоторую долю восхищения в отношении умения находить засекреченную информацию. И попросил больше так не делать без его ведома. Антея соврала, что не будет. Майкрофт притворился, что поверил.</p><p>Он мог и правда не знать термина «вынос мозга». В теории. На практике он владел дисциплиной в совершенстве.</p><p>— По крайней мере, ещё неделю он не будет занят попытками вычислить местонахождение камер наблюдения в квартире на Бейкер-стрит, — пробормотала девушка.</p><p>— Если не попытается увидеть за нашей с тобой деятельностью прикрытие для правительственного проекта. Это займёт дольше.</p><p>— Повысить уровень скрытности слежки и продолжать поддерживать в нём интерес? — предложила вариант Антея, чуть сжав пальцы на плечах начальства.</p><p>— Первое — безусловно. Второе — если это не причиняет тебе дискомфорт. Чему ты смеёшься?</p><p>— Предположению насчёт дискомфорта, мистер Холмс.</p><p>— Я был бы очень признателен, если бы ты приготовила кофе.</p><p>— Разумеется, мистер Холмс. У меня есть печенье.</p><p>— Не искушай.</p><p>— Не могу обещать, мистер Холмс.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>